fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Hook Coast
Hook Coast is a location in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. It is a port town located on a small island off mainland Albion. Its community seems to be completely centered around fishing. It has a very tall lighthouse that contains a silver key chest and a silver key. Physically, it is pretty barren of most vegetation except for a few evergreen trees, considering it is always snowing. There are several shops including a weapons shop and a tavern. Map Description A place of strange portents and secret inhabitants. History It is revealed by the Snowspire Oracle that during the time of the third Archon, a group of monks came to a barren coast and built a monastery on it to escape the cities and people in the rest of the world. Later other people arrived and built a town around the monastery. Years later when the monks predicted the destruction of the Old Kingdom, they used the last of their strength to cast a barrier around Hook Coast. The barrier succeeded, but at a cost. All the monks had died and the power from the explosion and barrier left the imprints of where the monks stood. Since then, Hook Coast has been the only intact remnant from the Old Kingdom. General Hook coast is known for crafting durable pickhammers and cleavers. It is also known for the bands of Pirates that have attacked the city. Fable The only way to reach Hook Coast for the first time is through the Ancient Cullis Gate in Darkwood. Once the Hero arrives in Hook Coast, the Cullis Gate will be active and can be used by the Hero anytime. Hook Coast is also where the Hero of Oakvale finds out that Maze was working with Jack of Blades to help recover the Sword of Aeons. After passing through a magical barrier which the Guildmaster needed to take down with an incantation spoken through the Hero's guild seal, a cinematic plays where the Hero finds out that Jack captured Theresa and brought her to the Abbey in Hook Coast, where Maze began a complicated ritual on his behalf to summon the Septimal Key. The Hero soon appeared, searching for Jack. As Maze attempted to trick the Hero to believe Theresa was a danger, Jack struck him from behind and trapped him in a magical cage. Maze completed the ritual and was ordered to take them to the Chamber of Fate, but after Jack left, Theresa used her last ounce of Will to free the Hero before Maze warped her away. The Hero then fought Maze through town and across to the lighthouse, where he finally killed him. On his dying breath, Maze revealed that it was his fear of death, which he considered his mission to avoid, that motivated him to aid Jack of Blades. Maze bitterly admitted that he failed in that mission. Jack later said that, as he had out-lived his usefulness, Maze would have died anyway. The lighthouse in Hook Coast is also used by the Hero of Oakvale to summon the Ship of the Drowned with the Fire Heart. This ship allows the Hero to reach the Lost Bay in the Northern Wastes. Notes *During the Assassin Attacks quest, an Assassin will attack the Hero near the bell at the end of the northern row of houses. *The first house in the row of buildings leading to the tavern has no front door, but it is actually a dwelling and a fine will be received for entering after dark. Trivia *All the inhabitants of Hook Coast have very light-coloured hair and eyes. This could be a result of the community's small population and isolation from the rest of Albion, or it could simply be an aesthetic choice on the part of the designers. Many of the villagers also seem to wear drab grey clothing, which matches the region's cold, bleak landscape. *It has the largest and therefore most expensive Pub property to buy. *Guards within Hook Coast are of the 5th regiment, which are one of the most powerful types of guards. *Hook Coast was the name of one of the beta test groups for Fable Legends. *On the map in Fable, Fable TLC and Fable Anniversary, lines seem to radiate outwards from Hook Coast. Gallery MINIMAP_HOOKCOAST_FRONT_END.png|Minimap Category:Fable Towns Category:Fable Locations